Cherry
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Escrita para Margarida! OCC UA Sou péssima pra sumários, quem estiver curioso, leia xDDDD


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence... Uma grande pena... Se pertencesse, Seiya estaria perdido! !**_

**OoooOoooO**

**Sheilinha! Essa é pra você! No começo eu estava escutando Cherry do grupo Spitz, por isso o título mas no final, estava escutando nada... xD O final ficou beeeem longe dos meus planos, mas fui escrevendo e escrevendo... E saiu assim xDDDD Espero que goste! Participações especiais no meio da fic!**

**OoooOoooO**

Ela carregava o balde cheio de bolas desajeitadamente, os óculos quase quase caindo do rosto a ajudava a mal enxergar o caminho, era fim do dia de treinos do time de basebol da faculdade e Sheila era a ajudante, ou gandula, já que ela era encarregada de pegar as bolas espalhadas pelo campo.

Ela deixa o balde no chão para pegar mais uma bola e vê ao longe o lançador principal do time, Shura entrando no vestuário masculino, era secretamente apaixonada por ele, mas ele nunca iria reparar em uma garota como ela... Com um suspiro, ela pega o balde de novo, o levantando com muito esforço, ela tenta andar, mas acaba tropeçando nos próprios pé e caindo de barriga no chão, as bolas se espalham...

-Droga...-Ela diz tentando se levantar, suas roupas estavam sujas de terra, assim como o rosto e cabelos, ela sente uma ardência e repara que havia ralado os joelhos, ela se senta e abaixa o rosto, seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas.

-Está tudo bem?- Sheila vê alguém lhe estendendo a mão.

-Treinador Aioros...-Ela diz vendo o sorridente rapaz. Aioros era o novo treinador, aluno do último ano de Educação física, estava substituindo o professor Sísifo que estava se mudando de cidade.

-Está machucada!- Aioros diz vendo os joelhos da garota.- Espere um pouco.

O rapaz corre até seu armário e pega uma caixa com curativos, uma garrafa de água e um lenço, logo estava ajoelhado em frente a garota, primeiro lavando o ferimento, ela faz uma leve careta, depois seca delicadamente para em seguida passar um remédio e colar band-aids.

-Obrigada...-Diz garota.

-Não a de que, eu te ajudo a recolher as bolas.-Aioros ajuda a garota a se levantar e pega o balde.-Sheila né? Soube que era a ajudante do professor Sísifo.

-Não digo bem ajudante... Eu só pego as bolas no fim do jogo...- Ela diz um pouco sem jeito.

-Agora que sou o novo treinador pode me ajudar, ainda estou meio perdido.-Aioros tinha um sorriso tão bonito e sincero, Sheila concorda abaixando o rosto um pouco envergonhada enquanto arrumava os óculos que teimavam em escorregar do nariz.

Sheila era uma grande observadora, sabia o nome dos jogadores de cor, além dos pontos fortes e fracos de cada um, no dia seguinte lá estava a garota ao lado de Aioros com seu costumeiro rabo de cavalo alto e a camiseta pólo vermelha, abraçava uma prancheta, onde estava escrito tudo sobre os jogadores, ela dava dicas e mostrava as anotações a Aioros.

O treino correu muito bem, Aioros estava satisfeito com a evolução do grupo e muito agradecida à Sheila que sorria por não ser mais apenas a gandula. No final do jogo, lá estava a dupla recolhendo as bolas e conversando animadamente.

Shura saía do vestuário já trocado e observa os dois nem um pouco feliz. Ele sabia da paixonite de Sheila por ele, mas fingia não saber, simplesmente ela não fazia o tipo dele, não se arrumava, não se vestia bem e odiava aqueles óculos fundo de garrafa dela, mas vê-la com outro o deixava estranhamente incomodado...

-O que foi Shu?- Milo olha na direção de onde o amigo olhava.-Com ciuminhos da Sheila? Você mesmo não disse que não queria nada com ela?

-E não quero! Não estou com ciúmes!-Shura se irrita.- Apenas achei estranho que alguém iria se interessar com alguém como ela! Me deixa!- Irritado ele vai embora.

Sheila já não parecia mais estar tão apaixonada por Shura, seu coração começava a balançar por Aioros, mas tinha medo de dizer algo, quem iria se interessar por alguém sem sal como ela? Ela suspira enquanto coloca as bolas dentro da máquina de limpar.

-Será que ele tem namorada...?-Sheila diz para si mesma.

-Sheila?

-A..Aioros?- A garota leva um susto, pois estava pensando nele naquele exato momento, ela fica vermelha de vergonha.

-Queria saber se está livre amanhã?

-Amanhã?

-É que amanhã é o aniversário de um amigo e queria saber se não quer ir comigo?- Aioros estava levemente envergonhado.

-Eu? Porque?-A garota pergunta.

-É que você tem me ajudado muito esses dias com o time...

-Claro... Aceito sim.

-Ótimo! Te pego às oito! Onde você mora?

Sheila escreve o endereço num pedaço de papel junto ao seu telefone e entrega para Aioros, ele agradece e a garota ia saindo, mas acaba tropeçando nos tacos, indo todos ao chão, prontamente o rapaz a ajuda a recolher, suas mãos se tocam de leve, fazendo ambos ficarem rubros.

-Treinador?- Shura aparece e vê o clima entre os dois, fechando novamente a cara,

-Shura? O que foi?-Aioros se levanta rapidamente.

-Eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

-Ah! Melhor eu indo... Até mais...-Sheila se despede dos dois.

A garota vai tomar um lanche com suas colegas de quartoe conta sobre o convite.

-Sério? Que bom!- Diz Mitie.

-Já decidiu o que vestir?- Pergunta Julia.

-O de sempre...- Diz Sheila.

As duas amigas quase engasgam com a comida e se entreolham.

-Nem pensar! Você não vai vestir aquelas coisas!-Diz Julia.

-Qual o problema com minhas roupas?-Pergunta Sheila.

-Você não tem nenhum vestido! A festa é de noite.- Diz Mitie.

-Vamos ao shopping!- Diz Julia.

-Não precis...-Sheila mal termina a frase, é puxada pelas duas.

Animadas, Mitie e Julia procuravam vestidos de festa, sapatos e alguns acessórios, Sheila estava perdida com tantos vestidos que vestia.

-Acho que precisa mudar o corte também, você vive com ele preso...- Observa a japonesa.-Podemos levar você amanhã...

-E umas lentes... Com esse vestido lindo e esses sapatos, você não vai com esses óculos horrorosos- Julia tira os óculos de Sheila.

-Ei!- Protesta ela.- Não precisa de tudo isso! É apenas uma festa de aniversário...

-Nananinanão! É um encontro!-Diz Mitie, Julia concorda balançando a cabeça.

-En..encontro? De onde vocês tiraram isso?- Sheila fica vermelha.

-Quando um homem bonito chama uma garota para sair, isso se chama encontro, entendeu?-Diz Julia já empurrando a amiga para dentro de uma ótica.

No dia seguinte, Sheila ainda tentava se acostumar em colocar as lentes, impacientes, Julia e Mitie apressavam a amiga para irem logo ao salão, e assim o dia passou, as amigas ainda marcaram para fazer as unhas, maquiagem e o penteado da festa.

As oito em ponto, a campainha tocou, a porta foi aberta por uma sorridente japonesa, com a qual Aioros se assustou e foi puxado para dentro e praticamente jogado no sofá enquanto ela corria para o quarto de Sheila, onde Julia a ajudava a vestir.

-Aioros... Desculpe a demora...-Diz Sheila timidamente tentando se equilibrar nos saltos.

-She-Sheila?-Quando o rapaz se vira, ele quase cai de costas.

O vestido era preto básico, bem verdade que as duas amigas queriam a amiga diva, mas respeitaram ela querer algo mais discreto, então optaram pelo preto drapeado que deixavam os ombros de fora com grossas alças nos ombros, o vestido parecia embrulhar o corpo da garota era até a coxa e tinha dois discretos decotes em V na frente e na costas, nos pés sapatos de salto também pretos, presos na canela, os cabelos estavam presos em um coque enrolado e frouxo com duas mechas grossas em cada lado do rosto levemente ondulados, a maquiagem tinha tons de marrom e dourado, discreto também, a única coisa que chamava a atenção talvez fosse a pulseira grossa e dourada.

-Vamos?-Pergunta Aioros oferecendo o braço, estava encantado.

-Não voltem tarde e se divirtam crianças!- Brinca Mitie e Julia penduradas na porta.

A festa era em um bar, por terem amigos em comum, os rapazes do time de basebol também estava lá e claro, Shura também.

Assim que o casal chega, ele não os reconhece, mas assim que ouve a voz de Sheila, ela fica de boca aberta, quase derrubando o copo que segurava.

Sheila e Aioros dançavam, ou pelo menos ela tentava, além de não saber dançar, aqueles saltos que mal a deixavam andar...

-Preciso ir ao banheiro.- Diz Sheila.

-Irei pegar algo para bebermos.- Aioros vai para o bar.

A garota segue em meio ao local lotado até o banheiro, Shura que acompanhava o casal, vai atrás dela, já que estava sozinha, a esperando sair do banheiro, assim que ela sai, ele a puxa pelo braço para longe da multidão.

-Ah? Quem?-Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo até que o rapaz que a puxava a encosta na parede, a olhando fixamente.-Shura?

Desde quando os olhos de Sheila eram tão lindos? Desde quando ela tinha aquele belo corpo e exalava aquele cheiro de lírios? Ele estava prestes a beijá-la, quando alguém o puxa pela gola, dando um soco assim que ele se vira.

-Aioros?- A garota estava assustada com o que acontecia, os dois rolavam pelo chão trocando socos e ofensas.-Parem!

Logo seguranças vieram apartar os dois, e eles foram levados para fora, Sheila desesperada corre para fora do bar, onde os rapazes ainda trocavam ofensas.

-Parem! PAREM!- Grita Sheila.

Machucados, eles olham para a garota, nunca haviam a visto gritar, ela tinha os punhos fechados e tremia ofegante.

-Foi ele quem começou!-Shura apontava o dedo para Aioros.

-Eu? Você é quem estava abusando dela!-Diz Aioros.

-Não estava abusando! Você viu ela gritar? Negar?

-Não, mas... Ela estava comigo!

-Já falei para pararem! Parecem crianças!-Diz a garota.- Ainda não estou entendendo bem o que está acontecendo!

-Eu te amo Sheila!- Shura se aproxima da garota e toca o rosto dela, a deixando mexida.

-Ama nada! Nunca vi você demonstrar nada por ela! Sou eu quem a ama!-Aioros puxa a garota para perto dele.

-Eu sempre gostei dela! Mas nunca tive a oportunidade de falar! Você a roubou de mim!-Acusava Shura.

-Sheila! Escolha!- Diz Aioros, fazendo ela ficar surpresa.

-Isso mesmo! Escolha entre nós dois!- Shura a olhava de maneira sedutora.

E agora Sheila? Shura, sua paixonite desde sempre? Aioros, tão gentil?

-Eu...- A garota estava nervosa.

-Ela escolhe a mim!.- Uma moto pára atrás dela, o motoqueiro tira o capacete, revelando uma cabeleira loira e rebelde.

-MILO!-Os três se assustam.

Milo puxa Sheila pela cintura e lhe tasca um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Topa gata?- Milo oferece um capacete para Sheila.

A garota pega o capacete e monta na garupa da moto, partindo com Milo, Shura e Aioros ficam a ver navios, estrupiados e sozinhos...

**OoooOoooO**

_**The End...**_

**OoooOoooO**

Shura? Aioros? Que nada! Foi Milo! Aquele que parece que não queria nada... mas aí, os dois bobearam, ele levou xDDD Espero que tenha gostado! Era para ser uma fic um romance kawaii, mas no final ficou comédia xD Eita mania ruim de esculachar tudo xDDD

bjnhos x3333


End file.
